


Breaking through Delusions

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver and Sara following a tip come to a shocking and brutal discovery which leads them right to Felicity Smoak.Wrote this up on FF.Net awhile back





	

During a late April night as Oliver in his green suit with the leather hood up and a bow in his left hand, is standing on a roof top overlooking a warehouse.

His thoughts go back to a couple of months ago when Felicity and him broke up over William due to not including her in the decision to send his son away among other reasons. He realized the only reason why he was even in a relationship with Felicity was because of having created this fantasy version. Not the real person who was a controlling and selfish so he pushed her out despite Felicity nearly begging him to let her back in.

For the Green Arrow side of things due to Damien Darhk's death in prison at the hands of his own men on Malcolm's orders he's barely got a break. That's not even including Ruvé Adams, Darhk's wife now having a vigilante task force after them.

The sad fact is she actually is a very good mayor of helping to bring the city back but is laying all the past problems of The Undertaking, Slade's siege and the Alpha/Omega bio weapon nearly being released right at the Green Arrow's feet.

Ruvé didn't even hesitate to reveal that Roy Harper was still alive and exposed his secret to the world at large. Now the public knows Oliver Queen was The Arrow as well. A day later Roy Harper was murdered and Quentin fired from the SCPD.

Both Diggle, Lyla with their daughter left to go underground or at least as much as leading A.R.G.U.S. allows while still trying to help. The only remaining allies left in Star City are Thea, Laurel and Quentin now a private eye.

Of course a surprise was shortly after the William incident Sara returned from traveling with Rip Hunter due to what she saw in 2046. A few weeks later they entered into a relationship again.

Near an hour ago both Sara and him got a message from Quentin who said Laurel was captured only to have the anti-vigilante task force slow them both down with being forced to separate.

"I see you waited" Sara said, in her White Canary suit stepping out of the darkness.

Turning to look "You think I wouldn't?" Oliver asked.

"I wouldn't have. After all they do have my sister" Sara said, "Any movement?"

"No, it's been quite" Oliver replied, notching an arrow "Until now."

The zipline arrow sails through the air with imbedding itself into the roof of the building below.

* * *

Inside of the warehouse, The Green Arrow and The White Canary gliding through a skylight land on the floor.

Looking directly ahead they both rush forward upon eventually reaching Laurel in her black leathers who is chained up and began to slowly lower her. Her cloths are torn in various places and obvious bloodied, gashes from a sword and numerous bruises.

Checking for a pulse "No, no" Oliver said, barely keeping a reign on his emotions "She's gone."

"No she can't be. She's stronger than that" Sara said, in disbelieve before checking a pulse only to find none.

Over come with emotions Sara breaks down in tears as Oliver holds her letting a few fall himself. For Sara it's the death of her sister who she looked up to despite everything and loved.

For Oliver, it's the loss of another friend like Tommy and a part of him will always love Laurel regardless of everything including the pain they caused each other.

After minutes but what feel like hours pass Oliver and Sara both having a handle on their emotions get to their feet. Several away is stepping out from around a pillar a man wearing black body armor with a half orange/black mask with a sword in his right hand.

"I can see why my father hated the two of you" the man said.

"Joe Wilson?" Oliver asked, knowing that Grant Wilson based on the future information from Sara is probably not old enough yet.

"Yes it is. Which I took no pleasure in torturing your friend but I was paid a great sum of money. If it helps she really was a strong fighter" Joe replied, an almost guiltily sound to his voice.

"If you really did value your code so much you wouldn't have done it" Sara replied, calmly.

Oliver fires an arrow that Joe slices in half with his sword. Rushing forward Joe receives two arrows through both his knees sending him crashing to the ground. They walk over with Oliver keeping an arrow notched but as Joe goes reach for his blade Sara steps on his hand breaking the bones inside.

"Who hired you?" Oliver growls.

"Felicity Smoak" Joe replied, knowing no amount of torture is worth keeping that intel.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, while applying more pressure to the man's hand.

"Yes. I remember the woman who paid me. I suppose you're just going to leave me tied up for the police" Joe said, in very clear pain.

Debating for a moment before Oliver lets the arrow fly straight into Joe's head as the man slumps backwards, lifeless. The Green Arrow's mind drifts back to what Amanda Waller said years ago _"There are people in this world who deal only in extremes. It's naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop it."_

"You ok, Ollie?" Sara asked, in obvious concern.

"I'm fine" Oliver replied, being snapped out of his memories.

"We need to get moving" Sara said.

* * *

One of the tallest buildings is in fact Smoak Technologies having been relocated from the original once Felicity renamed it back in February. Despite that the company is barely staying afloat in the cooperate world.

Currently the woman herself sitting in her office when the lights briefly flicker on and off before Oliver and Sara emerge from the shadows.

"You know I could have you both arrested for trespassing" Felicity said, while getting to her feet.

Wordlessly Oliver just tosses onto the desk Joe's bloodied Deathstroke mask that still has the arrow lodged in it.

"He confessed. I just want to know why" Oliver said, in an ice tone to keep his rage restrained.

"Because Dinah Laurel Lance was the only thing standing in my way. You two have this unexplainable connection that keeps drawing the both of you together. When you should belong to no one but me" Felicity said, rage filled.

"You're insane! Why didn't you come after me instead? After all I'm the one he's is in a relationship with" Sara said.

"Oh please do you even think you matter? You haven't changed from the girl who cheated on her own sister to sleeping with Oliver years ago… mere hours after leaving Nyssa behind" Felicity replied, an evil grin.

Sara walks over to behind the desk and unleashes a folly of punches to Felicity's body breaking bones before slicing her throat with a letter opener. Grasping at her throat, Felicity unable to stop the blood and collapses to the metal floor, dead.

"That's for my sister" Sara said, venom in her voice with causally placing the letter opener back on the desk.

"I'm going to make sure Dig or Lyla gets this" Oliver said, clicking off a recorder arrow in his thigh holster. Considering Felicity is the CEO they don't need any more added heat to them as vigilantes.

Firing a zipline arrow through the window Oliver using his bow glides down it along with Sara using her staff as they disappear into the night.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**With Laurel's death due to behind the scenes photo's of an upcoming episode shows that most likely Laurel is in the grave.** **Now I'm neutral on Laurel's character to keep things simple.**

**On how I brought Sara back I would have no problems if they did that in the actual show. For me I do like Sara better and she is more involved in the over all Arroverse from ties to The League to Lian Yu and the Wilson family.**

**However I'm not counting on Sara coming back to Arrow either so that leaves only a certain side of the fandom getting anything out of the story.**

**Why Joe Wilson showed back up is considering from watching the Legends episode I don't think the Wilson family is out of causing Oliver trouble just yet. Shame we can't get Slade (season 1 and 2 self) back.**

**For Oliver's secret being reveled to the world I figured since this is a one shot why not and also lines up with the future Star City 2046 stuff.**

**Malcolm killing Darhk and taking over HIVE is something I could see happening in the show because I think they are setting him up to be the main season 5 villain.**

**Yesterday a member of the Arrow production team called the people who don't love** **Olicty/Felicity** **on his Twitter feed bozo's. The guy later came back with some half fake response to try and get out.**

**Which I'm reminded of a high school sport's player being forced to apologize by the principle to save public scrutiny when the principle is the one letting them get away the crap just because the person plays sports. I'm using those terms because that's what the Arrow writing team has become now days.**

**I'm actually insulted as a viewer who has watched this show from that and I've seen a lot of shows but I've never seen an fandom** **as bad as** **Olicty is.**

**And for those wondering no that producer's response had no influence on me writing this fic at all since I was working on this story already when I first heard.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
